


Agente Dulce

by poetdameron



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, yes a crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una San Diego Comic Con la conoció, en una San Diego Comic Con se enamoró de ella, en una San Diego Comic Con la besó. Chuck/Olive, Ned/Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agente Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, otro fic de estas dos y esta vez con mi crackship preferido aka Ned/Lucas porque RICHLEE. Así que espero que les guste.

**Agente Dulce**

Se conocieron en una convención como en muchos sueños que ha tenido desde que cumplió los once años y llegó a la conclusión de que quería ir a una Comic-Con en algún momento de su vida. Olive Snook era una muchacha pequeña que vestía un genial cosplay de Glinda. En esos momentos, ella no había hecho cosplay nunca y solo llegaba a las convenciones para tomar fotos, ver amigos, escuchar las conferencias y comprar coleccionables que, ella sabía, no encontraría en otro lado aunque moviera cielo, mar y tierra. Cuando la paró para pedirle una foto, se sorprendió de su amabilidad y la manera en que la tomó de la cintura para que Ned, en ese entonces su novio, les tomara una foto. Luego, Olive sacó su teléfono y le dijo que se tomara una selfie con ella, ya que le gustaba recordar los rostros lindos y las personas amables. Ned fue el siguiente. Después, al verla al siguiente día en su cosplay de Maléfica, supo que estaría colgada de ella por un buen rato como una fangirl más.

Consiguieron su teléfono, el mail y comenzó a seguirla en twitter, checo de arriba abajo su instagram y finalmente se atrevió a agregarla a Facebook para luego descubrir que tenía una página en esta plataforma, así comenzó a seguir sus trabajos de cosplay hasta que le preguntó si quería acompañarla a una convención como Poison Ivy, ya que ella iba a disfrazarse de Harley Quinn. Ned aceptó antes que ella, dijo que sí a ser The Joker y así los dos comenzaron a trabajar con Olive en lo que sería su primer cosplay. Pronto se convirtieron en un equipo y para cuando Ned y ella acabaron su relación: “Chuck”, le dijo Olive, “no podemos dejar de ser amigos todos” y así fue. Sin embargo, Ned terminó mudándose de ciudad con su nuevo novio unos ocho meses después. Al año, ellas comenzaron una relación y cada año, desde hace tres, veían a Ned y su chico, Lucas, en la San Diego Comic-Con.

Este año, como todos, las dos irían de alguna pareja que les gustaba. Este año, tocaba una serie de televisión y amaba más a Olive por haber elegido esta.

Agent Carter.

-¡A ti te queda mejor Peggy! –Insistía Olive mientras miraban telas-. La que canta y actúa, soy yo –Eso es cierto.  
-Pero tú eres mayor, vamos… te queda mejor ser la heroína. Siempre lo eres.  
-¡Pamplinas! –Replicó-. Tú eres Peggy, yo Angie. Fin de la discusión.

Lo cierto es que Angie Martinelli sonaba muchas veces como su pequeña novia. Siempre alegre, siempre al pendiente de su amiga, con una sonrisa en el rostro y trabajadora. Olive aspiraba a Broadway justo como ella, Chuck había preferido seguir con The Pie Hole, el negocio de Ned, que había puesto otra pastelería como esa en Londres cuando se mudó con su novio, y las cosas eran maravillosas. Las dos eran meseras, en realidad dueñas de su propio negocio, vivían juntas en un edifico hermoso y las cosas eran brillantes. De verdad, Chuck amaba el tiempo con ella.

-Está bien, yo iré de Peggy.

Olive levanto un puño en señal de victoria y Chuck sonrió por lo bajo, tomando las telas que ya tenían elegidas y siguiendo el día de compras de materiales al pie de la letra, porque Olive es muy ordenada al respecto.

Días como estos le recordaban la emoción de preparar su propio cosplay, la de comprar los materiales y después llegar a casa a comenzar a trabajar. A veces tenían que hacer accesorios, otras los compraban, unas más, Ned los conseguía allá donde andaba y se los llevaba el mero día. Con el paso del tiempo, Chuck había aprendido a hacer varias de las cosas que Olive aprendió sola antes de conocerlos. A veces, Emerson Cod las ayudaba. Él era un gran amigo de Ned que gustaba de hacer trajes para su hija, muchas veces la pequeña Penny participaba en grupales improvisados con ellas, Ned y Lucas, quien se veía obligado a participar de estas ideas.

Ned sería Jarvis, mientras Lucas sería Howard.

-Howard no le queda en personalidad a Lucas, pero Ned es Jarvis americano y penosos.

Charlotte intentó no reírse al escuchar eso, siguió pegando botones mientras Olive miraba con orgullo su traje de mesera nuevo.

-Creo que usaré esto en The Pie Hole. ¿Qué opinas?  
-No, no. Me gustan tus vestidos cortos.  
-Já, no tienes remedio.

Olive le besó la mejilla y siguió trabajando en lo suyo mientras Charlotte pensaba en todas las fotos que iban a tomarse, en lo bien que se verían en estos trajes, en lo gracioso que sería ver a Ned y Lucas con sus personajes. Esta Comic-Con sería fantástica. Lo supo desde el momento en que se vio ya arreglada, en personaje y con este cosplay fantástico que su novia le había confeccionado con tanto esmero. Lo supo desde que la vio a ella con el suyo, dando vueltas por la casa mientras gritaba emocionada lo que este viaje significaba y lo desesperada que estaba porque Hayley y Lyndsy vieran sus trajes.

Hicieron varias poses para las cámaras, caminaron tomadas de la mano y se tomaron fotos con otros cosplayes y fans. Las actrices mencionadas lograron verlas, Hayley las amó enseguida y alguien le tuiteó una foto donde salían besándose, la que ella retuiteó y le dio un amable fav. Chuck estaba fascinaba con la manera en que el labial rojo quedaba impregnado en la piel de su novia, en sus propios labios y en todo su cuerpo cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación del hotel. Amaba los días así porque era cuando sabía que las cosas eran maravillosas y que sin importar lo rara que muchos le dijeron que fuera, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir esta dulce rareza.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
